The Vongola Meets Hello Kitty!
by Kanojo wa Rinko
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi played Hello Kitty Online out of curiosity, but after playing it, the next day, he finds himself in the fantasy world itself! Later on, more people followed him in his footsteps! AU. Warning: Too much Hello Kitty.


**Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi played Hello Kitty Online out of curiosity, but after playing it, the next day, he finds himself in the fantasy world itself! Later on, more people followed him in his footsteps! Can Tsuna ever return home or be stuck in this fantasy world for eternity? AU. Warning: Too much Hello Kitty.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Hello Kitty Online! All rights goes to their respective owners!

* * *

**The Vongola meets Hello Kitty! Prelude

Sawada Tsunayoshi cannot comprehend what had happened to him. He's currently standing in a pier, with some buildings around. The day before, he had played a rather childish game, and uninstalled it hours after playing it. The No-Good Tsuna had his daily routine and went to sleep. But when he woke up, he found himself in an _amazing_ world. It's really amazing. Why? Everywhere is pink. The ground is pink; the decorations are pink, the inhabitants of this world are somewhat cute or chibi-sized, probably half his height.

What's more worse, the inhabitants from the game he played yesterday are right in front of him. Look at Dear Daniel who's waving at him and actually has no mouth. He gaped, finding this probably more of a nightmare then a dream. '_But then, it does look a little dreamy…_' Tsuna pointed seeing how there was some mist around, and he seemed to be on an island in the middle of nowhere. The ocean waters looked like midnight blue and it doesn't seem the day is coming any time soon. The moon glittered in the water, but Tsuna is distracted. Seeing that Dear Daniel isn't going to stop waving, Tsuna decided to walk towards him, slightly irritated that Dear Daniel is getting repetitive.

"Umm…can you stop waving?" Tsuna requested as he nervously got close to the unrealistic…kitty or cat.

"Hi, welcome to the Dreaming Carnival!" Dear Daniel happily greeted. "Before you enter, The Policeman recommends that you bring with you one of the Dream Carnival Guardians. These loyal friends will clue you in on the different things going on in the Dream Carnival."

"Okay, tell me, is this a dream? Can I get out of here?" Tsuna demanded, totally not believing this is happening.

"This is a dream right before you enter the Hello Kitty World. Since this is a dream, please make use of your time here." Dear Daniel suggested.

"OI! ARE YOU LISTENING?" Tsuna bellowed.

"It's now time for you to explore more of the Dream Carnival. I have put some Sparkly Dust to lead the way. Collect each one and follow the trail!" Daniel chirped, ignorant of Tsuna's questions.

'_Are you serious?_' He glared at the Dear Daniel, who doesn't seem to have a change of expression whatsoever. Who knows, is he smiling or frowning? Tsuna got to admit, this has to be a nightmare. It's no joke; everything around him is all pink and colourful. It sounds like a girl's paradise. Tsuna then walked over to the Policeman Dear Daniel had requested him to meet. The Policeman almost repeated what Dear Daniel had said, but he had asked him to pick a guardian. Tsuna looked over to see three cute and adorable animals.

"Hoppitty hop hop! I am Bunbun. Pick me as your guardian and we'll have a grand time!" The adorable, yellow rabbit-like creature exclaimed.

'_Too cute._' Tsuna irked at Bunbun and walked past him. Bunbun suddenly had a sad expression which made Tsuna more frightened of this fantasy world.

"Don't be afraid. Me friend. Me Trickywoo and me help you enjoy place of many lights." A freaky, little monster holding a stick stammered.

'_Oh gosh…not this._' Tsuna face palmed. Trickywoo looked down when Tsuna walked over to the next one to see a robot-like creature.

"Greetings, carbon-based adventurer. I am Robotoor. My purpose is to show you around this designated perimetered area. I was also programmed to boogie." The robot-like creature introduced himself.

'…_I'll just pick this one. He's the normal one of all._' Tsuna smiled, shaking hands with the robot-like creature, picking him as a guardian. The Policeman clapped happily, like as if Tsuna had started to walk. That just ruined it for Tsuna as he turned over to talk to the Policeman, who gave him some coins. The Policeman then pointed at the Boa Instructors who need help, and Tsuna feels he's going to have a long, tiring day. '_Where the heck am I, and how is this going to help me get out of here!_' He scratched his head pointlessly to no end, pacing around and totally panicking.

* * *

"Tenth! Where are you?" Gokudera shouted as he barged into the Sawada Residence, excited to show Tsuna something.

"He's not here." Reborn said, breaking Gokudera's mood.

Gokudera gasped, and was frantically imagining crazy things. Where did his beloved Tenth go? Did he get kidnapped? Did he get bullied on? Or did he-

"He disappeared in the middle of the night." Reborn said, breaking Gokudera's chains of thoughts. Reborn lowered his fedora, finding this a tricky situation.

Where did that Dame-Tsuna go? Gokudera slowly absorbed the shock whilst Reborn was thinking on how to break this to the others, that Tsuna disappeared just after playing a game on the computer…and the game just had to be Hello Kitty Online.

End of Prelude

* * *

**Ha, I'm not sure if I'm going to enjoy this. Please read and review! I totally want to see how people do with Hello Kitty and KHR! D: Please do.**


End file.
